In the case of pneumatic vehicle tires of this type, it is known, for example for the purposes of easy visual identification of the tire type or tire dimensions, for a wide circumferential groove, which extends over the entire circumference of the pneumatic vehicle tire and which is provided with a hatched pattern in the base of the groove, to be formed in the radially outer region of extent of the sidewall, radially outside the labeling sections formed in the sidewall, between the labeling sections and the tread. The selected width of the circumferential groove, the position of the circumferential groove and the selected hatching type should permit rapid identification of the exact tire type and/or the tire dimension. Such grooves are used for this purpose in the case of utility vehicles. This allows rapid gathering of initial information for necessary tire state inspections, tire change work or for retreading work that is to be performed. In the case of new tires, these rapid-identification grooves are normally clearly identifiable as grooves which extend in the manner of a circular ring around the entire circumference of the pneumatic vehicle tire and which have a defined position, width and pattern. However, abrasion against curb edges or during use on construction sites, which typically subjects particular radial sections of the sidewall to particularly intense abrasion depending on the intended use on the construction sites, has the effect that, in a usage situation specifically in the abrasion areas that are particularly critical with regard to the selected position of the circumferential groove, the circumferential groove is rubbed away uniformly over the entire circumference, and thus the circumferential groove can undesirably rapidly lose its prominence for tire identification purposes.